Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell case.
Related Art
Conventionally, a fuel cell is accommodated in a fuel cell case to be protected from external force. The fuel cell case includes two members including an upper case and a lower case of a plate type. The upper case has an opening on one side and a flange around the opening. A gasket is disposed between the flange of the upper case and an outer circumferential portion of the lower case to prevent water and dirt from entering the fuel cell (for example, JP-A-2006-221854).
The fuel cell case has been requested to be downsized to be more freely installed at various locations. Using a thinner lower case is one way of downsizing the fuel cell case. However, such a thin lower case might be deformed by reaction of the gasket due to the difference between a position of the belt fixing the upper case on the lower case and a position of the lower case in contact with the gasket.